HP y la loca historia de su vida
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Una historia diferente. El lado Oscuro de Harry, muerte y errores. Harry se da cuenta que su vida fue una mentira.


Nada que tenga que ver con HP me pertenece.

Espero les guste, es otra historia que tenía guardada en el repertorio de los recuerdos. Dejen r/r, porque en el pasado tuvo malas críticas por "sádico" me gustaría saber su opinión. No está CORREGIDO ni nada, simplemente he quitado las faltas de ortografía.

**HP y la loca historia de su vida**

**Ahora estoy sentado a la orilla del lago, tengo 17 años, voy a mi Séptimo curso en Hogwarts, esto me causa risa pues quién lo diría, yo, Harry James Potter logré sobrevivir e hice caer al más grande mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, esto en lugar de hacerme feliz hace que me invada un odio hacia ese despreciable ser...**

**Quién lo iba a creer, mi vida es muy diferente a como lo fue en mis primeros años de colegio.**

**Primer Año: pensaba que la magia era magnifica, mi vida había cambiado y toda la aventura sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Segundo Año: todos me creyeron el Heredero de Slytherin ¡ineptos!, secuestraron a Ginny. Todo se aclaró y descubrí que el Heredero de Slytherin era Voldemort.**

**Tercer Año: Descubrí parte de mi vida, descubrí que tenía un padrino: Sirius Black un prófugo de Azkabán.**

**Cuarto Año: El torneo de los tres magos y el rechazo de la estúpida de Cho ¡esa sangre sucia que se creía! lo bueno que me deshice de ella, en realidad Voldemort me hizo ese favor (quiere decir que Voldemort mató a Cho).**

**Quinto Año: Descubrí la verdad sobre mis padres, mi padre James Potter era el Heredero de Gryffindor era por eso que quería matarme¿mi madre? bueno a ella la quería viva por que tenía el poder de resucitar a las personas y Voldemort quería que resucitara a magos poderosos para quitarles su poder. Pensaba que este era el mejor año de mi vida, que por fin iba a ser feliz, por fin habían liberado a Sirius, la única chica que he querido era mi novia, ella era Ginny, estaba con los que creía mis verdaderos amigos, sin duda mi mejor año, hasta que descubrí la verdad...los que se decían mis amigos (Ron y Hermione),ellos sólo me utilizaban por que como era la única esperanza para el mundo mágico, me protegerían y al ser ellos mis amigos ellos tendrían protección también...pero me di cuenta a tiempo gracias a mis amigos ¡¡a mis verdaderos amigos!! Draco, Crabbe y Goyle...jajaja pero me deshice de ese pobretón de Weasley y esa sangre sucia de Granger fue algo muy fácil, con un simple Avada Kedevra y me deshice de ese par de tontos (quien no entienda Harry los mató)...lástima que Ginny vio cuando esto pasó y me dijo que no podía seguir con la persona que había asesinado a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, después me dan la noticia que Sirius había muerto, eso si me dolió al igual que lo de Ginny ¡¡pero no hay cosa que no se supere!!.**

**Sexto Año: Me convertí en el más odiado de Hogwarts por lo del pobretón de Weasley y la Sangre sucia de Granger pero Dumbledore no creyó toda esa historia ¡viejo estúpido!Todos me miraban con odio excepto mis tres amigos y Ginny,( también los de Slytherins) ella ni siquiera me miraba pero cuando lo hacía me miraba con tristeza y decepción, hubo un ataque de Voldemort y por fin murió el viejo ese de Dumbledore, este viejo solo me ayudaba para que no me uniera al lado oscuro ¡idiota! como creía que me iba a unir a Voldemort si por su culpa tengo que vivir con os Dursley?.Voldemort mató a mis amigos, a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle ¡eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar! Me dejó solo, no me quedó nadie pero me las pagó todas y cada una.**

**Ahora estoy en séptimo y nadie en Hogwarts me habla aunque están más agradecidos por que destruí a Voldemort, ahora solo me queda Pansy Parkinson mi novia, no la quiero y nunca la querré pero es la única persona que me queda, si se le puede llamar a ella persona ¡que se le puede hacer con esa empalagosa!**

**-¡Harry! Cariño vamos a comer-dijo la fastidiosa de Pansy y me paré**

**-¿Ah? si...ya voy-dijo con voz seca y con desprecio "ya me tiene harto".**

**Nos dirigíamos hacia el castillo cuando veo frente a una chica pelirroja muy hermosa que se dirigía hacia el castillo leyendo un libro.**

**-Pansy...adelántate-dije sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.**

**-Pero...-dijo Pansy**

**-LARGATE- le grité a esa sucia Slytherin. Pansy se alejó dejándome solo.**

**Me iba a acercar a hablar con la pelirroja, quería tan solo hablar con ella aunque no me quisiera escuchar ...pero algo me heló el corazón...un chico muy feo en mi opinión (en verdad estaba guapisimooo)se había acercado a la pelirroja y le daba un beso en los labios y la chica sonreía feliz...en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca había dejado de querer a Ginny...pero la había perdido...me tenía que resignar a seguir con la vida que llevaba...sin ella...y con Pansy a mi lado...una vida desgraciada...**

**Notas de la autora**: Espero haya sido de su agrado y no se traumen. Como en aquellos tiempos dije, lo volveré a hacer "Perdón por matar a todos los que maté" peor cumplí algunos sádicos caprichitos míos. Entenderán cuan viejo es este fic por las teorías de los padres de Harry, así que no se rían jaja. Dejen r/r.

**Ginny Potter W**

**28-06-04 (Hace tanto…)**


End file.
